Príncipe Azul
by Elphyra
Summary: Dorothea sabe que no tiene muchas esperanzas, que él quizá nunca sabrá que ella lo ama. ¡Son tan distintos! Tienen vidas distintas y viven en distritos distintos. Sin embargo, Dorothea lo sigue amando con todo su corazón; para ella es su amor platónico, su Príncipe Azul. Para el reto: "La vida en el distrito..." del foro "Hasta el final de la pradera".


**_Disclaimer: todo lo relacionado con los Juegos del Hambre pertenece a Suzanne Collins._**

**_Este one-shot participa al reto: "La vida en el distrito.." del foro: "Hasta el final de la pradera". En un principio me costó mucho escribirlo sobre el distrito que me tocó (el 8) pero finalmente me inspiré y me salió esto. Sé que no es exactamente un día (que es lo que pedían en las bases) pero me ha costado escribirlo y estoy satisfecha de lo que me ha salido. Recomiendo a todo aquello que se emocionen con los finales trágicos, les recomiendo un pañuelo (que nunca molesta) al lado._**

**_Muchos besos, espero que les guste y que comenten._**

* * *

Querido diario,

te juro por lo que más quieres, ¡y esta vez no te miento!, que lo siento con todo mi corazón que no haya escrito durante todos estos días. Seguramente quieres saber los motivos y, como que eres mi diario personal, te los voy a contar, aprovechando que así te podré contar lo que me ha pasado (¡para esto existes, mi querido diario!). A parte de que he estado muy ocupada porque Bonnie se ha vuelto a enfermar (es un poco preocupante que mi hermana pequeña, que tiene solamente seis años, se haya puesto más enferma que yo a lo largo de mi vida); han vuelto, como casi siempre hacen por estas datas, los Juegos del Hambre con una nueva edición.

Esta vez, por suerte, tampoco fue cosechado ningún compañero próximo o alguien con quien nos relacionábamos mucho; ¡demasiado daño nos hicieron ya cuando fue cosechada la novia de mi hermano! (Ovid aún no se ha recuperado mucho de ello, ¡pobre!). Soy de las personas —admito que de momento no conozco a nadie más que piense como yo— que cree que es mejor tener un novio o una novia cuando ya has pasado la edad para ser cosechado; así nos libramos de los disgutos.

Hablando de edades; este año por suerte, la edad de los tributos ha sido de media bastante alta. Mi buena amiga Iberis (¡no sabe cuánto la amo!, aunque muchas veces es una pesada) me informó que ella había calculado (¿habrá algo que ella no tenga calculado?) la media de edad de los tributos de esta edición de los Juegos y que el resultado resultaba (¡menuda redundancia!) ser de dieciséis años. Yo no lo he recalculado para verificar las palabras de mi amiga, pero sin duda alguna debe ser dicho número porque el tributo más pequeño es un chico de mi edad.

Yo, como creo una pequeña parte de los habitantes del distrito 8 (es a decir, de aquí), creía que los Juegos iban a durar unos cuantos días más pero esta edición ha terminado hoy mismo. Conociendo lo que ha pasado durante los Juegos y como estos se han desarrollado creo que han durado lo que tenían que durar; sin embargo, esta edición ha terminado bastante pronto.

Estábamos en clase junto a maestra Twill cuando unos Pacificadores han irrumpido ahí diciendo que teníamos que ir a la plaza, o a casa, a ver el final de la actual edición de los Juegos. No sé si en otros distritos es igual o distinto, pero aquí es obligatorio verlo, el final; excepto para aquellos que hacen su turno en la fabrica (¡no se puede detener la tarea que se hace ahí!). Así que hemos ido toda la clase junta para ver, con el resto de los habitantes que lo miraban ahí, como terminaba esta edición.

Durante toda la ida a la plaza, he intentado no sonrojarme mucho pensando en que lo volvería a ver. Sí, déjeme explicar; que volvería a ver al tributo que parece que está destinado a ser el ganador de esta edición. Es todo un ser de otro mundo, se podría decir; ¿o en su distrito todos los chicos son tan guapos? No, creo que no porque el del año pasado era un asco de chico. Pues esto, que yo lo hacía mentalmente y para mí (como sabes, son pocas las veces que digo lo que realmente pienso a otra gente), Iberis lo decía en voz alta. Aunque yo le he dicho más de una vez que se callase (no me escucha nunca), cuando he visto que el hermano de la tributo de este año de nuestro distrito la estaba fulminando, sabía en el fondo que me gustaba escucharla: desear que el preferido del Capitolio gane estaba en mente de más de uno, seguro.

Sin embargo, esto queda un poco mal cuando, aunque es un muy buen tributo, susodicho es el que nos mató la tributo femenina (juro, querido diario, que jamás olvidaré la mirada asesina de su hermano, Leonis) y ayudó a que mataran al tributo masculino al no decirle que los Profesionales estaban cerca. Pero, ¿quien le niega ser el favorito de medio Panem? ¡Desde luego que yo no!

Cuando hemos llegado estaban pasando las últimas imágenes de lo que había pasado en las últimas horas. A mí me ha bastado con ver una de ellas como para recordar toda esta edición de pies a cabeza. A nuestro alrededor había poca gente —aquella no era, sin duda alguna, una hora habitual para que ésta lo mire en la plaza; o trabajan o lo hacen en su casa—, y la mayoría eran mujeres. Rápidamente, he tenido que prestar atención a la pantalla por dos motivos: uno es que si no lo haces, los Pacificadores te lo indican de una manera brusca; y dos, verlo a él. Él, para que lo entiendas, querido diario, es el preferido y un chico muy guapo; justamente es el de mi edad, el más chico. Es.. el Príncipe Azul de mis sueños, para que lo entiendas. Cuando han dado una imagen completa de él, pese a la sangre que lo adoraba, unas cuantas chicas y mujeres (yo estas bobadas no las hago en un lugar público) han suspirado. ¡Y es que es merecedor de dichos suspiros! Es tan... tan...; ¡ay!, tan Príncipe Azul...

Pues a lo que iba: cuando han dado una imagen de él, de lo primero de lo que nos hemos podido percatar es que llevaba una arma consigo. Esta arma se la habían dado los Patrocinadores unas horas atrás; porque en la Arena no era, y era de grandes dimensiones y perfecta para él. Era como una especie de cetro, o esto parecía a su lado, con una mena de grandes agujas en sus extremos. Ahora no recuerdo cuantas eran, pero tampoco importa. Jamás había oído hablar de esta arma o lo que sea, pero Templesmith nos ha informado que era muy típico en su distrito. Supongo, más bien creo, que en su distrito no se matan; así que seguro que debe servir para otro uso que el que Príncipe Azul se le ha ocurrido dar.

Al cabo de una hora (¿tú sabes lo que es una hora sentado en aquellas sillas y tostándote al sol de mediodía? ¡La clase es mejor, mucho mejor!), cuando la mayoría de la gente se empezaba a aburrir con tantas intercalaciones de imágenes entre las futuras víctimas y el paciente (¡y bello! ¿Por qué no?) cazador. Al final, tan él como nuestra paciència fue recompensada porque las presas cayeron en la trampa y Príncipe Azul los acuchilló con el arma.

Me ha entrado asco de tanta sangre que había (¡he estado a punto de vomitar!) pero un poco ya estaba acostumbrada a ella. Los gritos que los tributos-presa hacían cuando eran acuchillados me entraba en el cuerpo y me hacía creer que el aire de mi alrededor estaba helado; me horroriza pensar, además, que a mí me puede pasar algo parecido si voy a la Arena. ¡Espero con toda mi alma que no!

Al cabo de unos segundos, y con el sonido de todos los cañones lanzado ya, Templesmith no ha tenido otro remedio que declararlo ganador de esta edición de los Juegos. ¡Mi Príncipe! Un ganador que, ya pueden dar las gracias a quien quieran las capitolinas, ha ganado porque nació en un buen lugar para vencer.

Durante la tarde también nos han obligado a ver alguna de las muchas ceremonias que hacen en el Capitolio para celebrar que hay un nuevo vencedor para esta edición de los Juegos del Hmabre. También han enseñado imágenes del distrito vencedor, donde todos —o más bien la gran mayoría— estaban muy felices de poderlo ser y de tener a otro tributo de vuelta. Esto no me gusta mucho —y quizá, pese a que lo han ido enseñando hasta la hora de cenar, por esto no hablaré mucho de ello— porque creo que un poco es también para humillar a los demás distritos o a las familias del resto de tributos con su pena y tristeza.

El hecho de que mi amado Príncipe Azul haya ganado me hace reflexionar de que es muy normal que los tributos de mi distrito no lleguen al final u mueran pronto: vivimos en medio del cemento!. somos el distrito más urbanizado de Panem. Incluso creo, según las caras de los vencedores que llegan aquí durante la visita, que les hacemos lastima por ser tan grises, urbanizados y desnaturalizados.

Ahora no quiero pensar en esto, ojalá no me toque ir a los juegos!; ahora toca pensar en que el preferido de Panem se ha proclamado ganador y no ha muerto. Mañana, cuando éste él recuperado de todo lo que le ha todo vivir lo coronaran ganador. Estoy muy segura que gracias a su belleza —que su estilista explotó muy bien en el desfile inicial— será uno de estos vencedores de los que se habla durante meses y meses; de hecho, todos los tributos son muy famosos, pero Príncipe Azul eclipsará a algún otro. ¡Estoy tan segura de ello como de mi propio nombre!

Durante todas estas noches, querido diario ahora te voy a confesar un secretito, he estado soñando con él y me he pasado el resto de noches deseando que Príncipe Azul ganara. Me he enamorado de él,. estoy completamente que esta vez no es como aquella que mi corazón (¿o es la mente?) decidió que me enamorara del estúpido de Atlas Odinshoot; esta vez me quedo embobada con solo recordarlo con el torso desnudo y aquella mirada... ¡Ah! Haria lo que fuera para que aquella mirada me mirase y me viese a mí, y no a algo distinto o que está delante o detrás de mí. Sin embargo, es una lástima que él jamás sabrá de mi existencia (¿o es posible hechizarlo durante su fugaz visita al distrito 8? ¡Qué bobada!) o del amor que yo siento para él. Es él un famoso vencedor y yo una pobre del distrito 8. Demasiado distintos pero sin embargo me gustaría conocerlo. ¡Me gustaría tanto!

Siempre tuya, Príncipe Azul,

Dorothea.

* * *

_Dorothea fue cosechada como tributo dos años más tarde, a la edad de dieciséis. Murió desangrada en la Arena durante el baño de sangre inicial. Aunque murió muy lejos de su família y de su casa, añorándolos al saber que no los vería jamás; Dorothea murió feliz porque, al contrario de lo que había creído años atrás, conoció durante la semana de su estadía en el Capitolio al amor de su vida: Finnick Odair._

_Dedicado a los mil setecientos noventa y tres tributos que a lo largo de la historia de Panem murieron en la Arena de su edición de los Juegos del Hambre. Para todos ellos; y el futuro que jamás pudieron vivir._


End file.
